


I Will Follow You Into the Dark [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks</i><br/>Then I'll follow you into the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark [FANVID]

Download: [I Will Follow You Into The Dark](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/I_Will_Follow_You_Into_The_Dark.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNyPAfhI19M&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=54) (Note: Not all vids available in all countries)

Music: "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie

 

Hutch POV

I was still on a high from simple acoustic guitar music, and I'd just seen the lead singer for Death Cab for Cutie perform this song on one of the late night talk shows and just adored it.

The whole song speaks of sticking together and living and dying together. It seemed just so Starsky and Hutch, it was one that just begged to be vidded.

On later viewing, I don't think I established the POV super strongly in the beginning, but I hope folks get that Hutch is telling the story and making reference to seeing Starsky when the viewer sees Starsky, not that Starsky is suddenly stepping into the POV. That becomes much more established by the second verse with crazy knife lady. At the point in the lyrics where he mentions they'll meet in the blackest of rooms, he's bringing up the Plague where he himself nearly died and Starsky was there for him—but it can seem like a sudden swing in POV.


End file.
